Forever
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: For ikuti3girli's contest. My first oneshot and I hope you like it. It's really sad but please read it. It's from Alice's POV and pretty short.


**Ok this is for ****ikuti3girli****'s contest. It's my first one shot and it's really sad. I also need a new beta so PM if you would like to be it. **

I didn't get it anymore. Why did they have to take her away from me? From us? How could our family ever be they same with out the klutzy brown haired human who fell in love with my brother? My best friend and most of all my sister. I know none of us will forget her, one we can't forget and two she was such a major part of our lives just for that short time.

Edward's a mess; we've caught him twice already trying to run to Italy. Luckily we stopped him before he got to far away. I don't think any of us could handle losing another person.

"Let me go!" I remember Edward yelling thrashing around in Emmett's arms. "Let me join her!" He was pleading with us now. I knew more than anything he just wanted to be with the one he loved.

"Edward what would she want! Would Bella want you to run away and _kill _yourself! No!" Emmett had yelled, he missed Bella too though we all did but Emmett lost a little laughable sister never to see her again.

"Please." And then I had gotten pulled into a vision. It was already set. Edward's death had been planned and set long before Bella had come around but now Aro wanted it more than anything. His little human experiment was gone so killing Edward would not hurt nor harm him in any way.

So now we as I stood sadly next to my husband holding the ashes of both my brother and my sister I opened the urn which we had mixed with both of the ashes together and as the rest of my broken family stood around we watched as the ashes floated up and down but always together.

"We should say something." Carlisle said in a broken voice. I nodded agreeing I had barely said anything since Edward's death and no one really minded the quite for once.

"The be together forever, forever one." Esme my fateful mother said. She had first lost a daughter and then a son not to mention her first born son.

"Edward once told me about this place." Emmett said, the normal jokester's sad tone was serious and monotone. "He said that this would forever be their place. That the lion and fallen for then lamb." Rose rubbed his back.

"I think she should go this." Jasper walked away from my side and walked over to the large granite bolder a little ways away. Carrying it back he started carving words into it.

_**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**_

_**And**_

_**Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan Cullen**_

_**Forever one, forever together, forever loved**_

_**And so…the lion fell in love with the lamb**_

I let out a chocked sob falling to the floor. Jasper ran over holding me to his chest. I hated not being able to cry like a human. To not be able to show my pain with tears.

"My only tie to my human life gone!" I cried loudly. The sound of river could be heard even over my sobs.

"They're never gone. Just in our hearts." After many more sobs from the whole family. We left holding each other hoping never to go throw this again.

We all would morn. All in different ways too, but soon the pain would decrease and we could just remember the ones we lost in that stupid war. And though Bella was never called a Cullen she would always be one in our hearts.

Jacob and the rest of the pack met us on our way home. Seth angry with himself not being able to save his two friends. Angry for letting the vampire slip throw his fingers.

Jacob angry to have lost his first love. He had vowed to become friends with us as something Bella would have wanted. But I think Bella knew this would happen. That in this war she would die and in the end Edward would die with her because of the letter I got not days after our little funeral. A letter sent by Bella herself.

**Alice,**

**Well I guess I'm gone now and in the end Edward too. I asked Emily to send this to you in the end of the war. Alice don't be sad that's not what I want. That's not what Edward would want either. I hoped that one day to become one of you but I realized that it wasn't because I wanted to be forever young but to have a wonderful family like you. I have Edward, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Charlie, Jacob, the rest of the pack, Renee, Phil, even Mike Newton but most of all I have you. My sister. I will not have died in vain but while my family fought for me. I thank you for being my sister for the rest of time and I'll be watching you missy don't be getting into any trouble--unless it's on Emmett he could use a prank pulled on him for once--and stay true to yourself. Love, your Barbie sister Bella.**

After that in ever house we had, there were a few pictures in the living room. One of a family photo with all of our family there. One of Edward and Bella. And then one of and maybe the most special. A picture of the La Push pack and us. Just what Bella wanted us as friends. No more fighting we were all a family brought together by one human. Forever my sister. Forever a part of our family. Forever a Cullen. Forever loved.

**_Well there you go. My first one shot. Sad, I know. I cried when I wrote this. What had happened was Riley had gotten Bella during battle and killed her. So there you go and I hope I win. _**


End file.
